A construction machine of this type, for example, a wheeled hydraulic excavator, is equipped an undercarriage and an upper slewing structure swingably mounted on the undercarriage. The upper slewing structure has an operator's cab arranged on the left side of a front part thereof. Also, a boom, an arm, and a bucket are mutually pivotally attached to the upper slewing structure. Further, a fuel tank, a hydraulic oil tank, an engine and the like are mounted on the rear part of the upper slewing structure.
An earthmoving apparatus is mounted on at least one of the front and rear parts of the undercarriage to perform earthmoving work as well as to block off earth and sand during operation of the construction machine so that the earth and sand may not accumulate under the construction machine. Such earthmoving work and blocking of earth and sand are carried out by an earthmoving blade provided in the earthmoving apparatus (see Patent Document 1, for example).